


Letting It Slip

by StBridget



Series: Accidental Love Confessions [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Katsumoto loves Magnum's hands. At least, that's what he means to say. That's not what comes out, however. . .Companion piece to No Take-Backs, but can be read separately.





	Letting It Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum P.I. is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Companion piece to No Take-Backs, but can be read separately.
> 
> I couldn't decide whose point of view to write this from, so I did both.

Katsumoto dragged himself up to the door of the guesthouse and let himself in. Each step hurt. His whole body ached. He just wanted to get upstairs, get into a hot shower, and fall into the huge, incredibly soft bed, preferably with his lover by his side.

Katsumoto forewent his usual “Hi, honey, I’m home,” in the hopes that his aforementioned lover wouldn’t notice anything was wrong until Katsumoto was safely upstairs—he wanted his lover; he just didn’t want his lover’s questions. His lover was ensconced on the couch reading when Katsumoto came in, and Katsumoto entertained the faint hope Magnum might be so deep in his book Katsumoto could sneak by.

Katsumoto should have known better. He didn’t even have his jacket off before Magnum was across the room and standing in front of him. “Gordon, what’s wrong?” Magnum asked, worry clear in his voice.

The last thing Katsumoto wanted to do was alarm his lover. Magnum could be a real mother hen. Though Katsumoto would never admit it, he liked knowing there was someone who cared that much for him, but the hovering could be a bit much. And no sense getting Magnum worked up over some minor bruises. “Nothing. Just a little sore.”

If Katsumoto thought that was going to keep Magnum from fussing, he was sorely mistaken. Magnum placed his hands on Katsumoto’s shoulders and gently turned Katsumoto to face him. “You look like something the cat dragged in. What happened?”

Katsumoto knew he looked like hell. There was dirt ground into his pants, his Hawaiian shirt was rumpled, and there were scrapes on his arms and hands. He sighed. Nothing for it; he’d have to fess up. “I was chasing a perp up a fire escape. He turned around and shoved me off.” Katsumoto left out the fact that the perp had actually kicked him hard square in the chest. His sternum was severely bruised according to the doctor, and it hurt to breathe. That would really freak Magnum out, though.

Not that Magnum wasn’t plenty freaked out as it was. He scanned Katsumoto, looking for other signs of injury. “Did you get checked out? Is anything broken? Did you hit your head?”

Katsumoto placed his hands on Magnum’s arms trying to ignore how much it hurt. He couldn’t keep a flash of pain from reaching his eyes, though, which Katsumoto knew Magnum picked up. Damn observant private eyes. “Thomas, I’m fine. We weren’t very far off the ground. I’m just banged up a bit. The doctor said I’ll be fine, just sore for a few days.” Sore enough for a hefty dose of ibuprofen every four hours, but again, Katsumoto wasn’t going to mention that.

Magnum seemed satisfied. He removed his hands from Katsumoto’s shoulders and took his hand. “Let’s get you into a hot shower, then I’ll give you a massage.”

Just what the doctor ordered, literally. The massage was an unexpected bonus. Magnum gave great massages. Katsumoto had asked him once if we was professionally trained. Magnum said no, he just had a lot of practice. Katsumoto could believe that—Katsumoto, T.C., and Rick all seemed to get banged up on a regular basis. “That sounds heavenly,” Katsumoto said.

“Then, what are you waiting for? Can you make it up the stairs?” Magnum asked.

Katsumoto nodded. “Yeah, just go slow.”

They made their way laboriously up the stairs, Katsumoto leaning most of his weight on Magnum. Every step hurt making Katsumoto wish the guest house was one story. That was one of the few drawbacks, though. The amenities more than made up for it.

Magnum led Katsumoto into the bathroom, one of the aforementioned amenities. It was huge, with a large built-in shower with a bench Katsumoto could sit on if standing got to be too much. God, he couldn’t wait to get into it and feel the hot water pouring down over his sore muscles. All he had to do was get undressed and walk into it. Not something Katsumoto was looking forward to. Katsumoto dropped heavily onto the toilet wondering just how he was going to accomplish that while Magnum let the shower warm up.

Fortunately, Magnum seemed to sense Katsumoto’s distress. While the shower was heating up, Magnum knelt between Katsumoto’s legs. Even in as much pain as Katsumoto was, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of Magnum between his knees. God, Magnum looked so good like that. Too bad Katsumoto wasn’t up for one of Magnum’s mind blowing blow jobs.

Magnum seemed to know that instinctively. He made no move to touch Katsumoto sexually. Instead, he gently eased off Katsumoto’s shoes, then reached for the button on Katsumoto’s pants. “Lift up.” Katsumoto raised his hips, and Magnum slid Katsumoto’s pants and underwear down as one. Katsumoto appreciated the tenderness and care Magnum took. Magnum was a considerate lover, and it was nice to know that extended beyond sex. Katsumoto could get used to this pampering.

Magnum turned his attention to Katsumoto’s shirt. Magnum slowly undid the buttons. He carefully eased one sleeve down Katsumoto’s arm and off. Magnum was as gentle as possible, but Katsumoto still let out a hiss of pain. “Sorry.”

“Nothing you can do about it,” Katsumoto said. He gritted his teeth as Magnum worked the other sleeve off. “That shower ready yet?”

Magnum rose and stuck a hand under the spray. “Feels like it. You can turn it down if it’s too hot, but remember, you want it as hot as possible.”

“I know,” Katsumoto said. “Not my first rodeo.” Unfortunately. He attempted to lever himself off the toilet, but his muscles weren’t cooperating. Magnum held out a hand and Katsumoto took it. Magnum helped Katsumoto into the shower. Katsumoto sighed as scalding water pounded sore muscles. “Feels better already.”

“Take your time,” Magnum said. “I’ll go get things ready.”

Katsumoto took Magnum at his word. He sat on the bench and let the water run over him, loosening abused muscles. It wasn’t a cure-all, but it definitely helped.

Finally, Katsumoto decided he’d spent long enough in the shower. He was looking forward to the promised massage. He got out of the shower and dried off not bothering to get dressed; he’d just need to take it off for the massage. Katsumoto wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

Katsumoto found the bed turned down with a towel covering it and—was that ibuprofen? God bless Magnum.

Magnum was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, deep in his book. He wasn’t so deep that he didn’t hear his lover, though. Magnum looked up as Katsumoto moved towards the bed.

“Better?” Magnum asked. He put his book down and held out the ibuprofen. Katsumoto took it, gratefully, and Magnum handed him the water. Katsumoto swallowed the pills and handed the glass back to Magnum.

“Better. Still sore, though.”

“Let’s see what we can do about that.” Magnum motioned for Katsumoto to lay down on the bed.

Katsumoto obeyed, lying face down and sighing as his head hit the soft pillow. One of the advantages of living in a millionaire’s guest house was truly luxurious bedding. It was why even though they weren’t technically living together Katsumoto spent most nights at the guest house. The bed was soft, the pillows were softer, and the high thread count sheets felt cool and crisp against his skin. Katsumoto felt like he was floating on a cloud.

Magnum straddled Katsumoto’s thighs. “This okay?” Katsumoto gave an affirmative grunt. Words took too much effort. Magnum poured some oil into his hand and rubbed his hands together to warm it up. He placed his hands on Katsumoto’s shoulders and squeezed experimentally. “Let me know if it hurts to much.” Another affirmative grunt. Magnum started kneading Katsumoto’s shoulders gently, digging in more firmly when Katsumoto let out a sigh, and his shoulders relaxed. That felt so good. Magnum dug his thumbs into the base of Katsumoto’s neck. Katsumoto couldn’t help letting out a brief, pained noise, but it immediately turned into a sigh of relief as the knots unwound..

Magnum worked his way down Katsumoto’s body, taking his time. Magnum pressed firmly to either side of Katsumoto’s spine and worked outwards, doing his best to work out the hard knots in Katsumoto’s back. Katsumoto could feel the knots unraveling with each press of Magnum’s hands. It felt so good. Magnum paused to check with Katsumoto. “Everything okay?”

Katsumoto was in heaven. All his aches and pains were fading away under Magnum’s ministrations. Katsumoto’s groan was pure pleasure. “God, yes. I love your hands,” he said, or meant to. What came out was “God, yes. I love you.”

Magnum froze. Shit, now Katsumoto had ruined everything. The words were true, but Katsumoto was pretty sure Magnum wasn’t ready to hear them. Katsumoto back-tracked hastily, a flush spreading across his neck and down his shoulders. “I mean, I love your hands. I didn’t mean. . .”

Magnum wasn’t letting this go. He cut Katsumoto off. “No,” Magnum said, harshly. “No take-backs.”

Katsumoto let out a sigh, of resignation, He did not want to have this conversation. Not now, and preferably not ever. He’d hide his feelings forever for fear of losing the best relationship he’d ever had. Looks like he wasn’t getting out if it, though. “Thomas, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Katsumoto said. He started to roll over, but Magnum had him pinned. “Let me up. We need to talk.”

Magnum didn’t move. “Did you mean it?”

Katsumoto had no idea what Magnum was thinking. The man was a master at hiding his feelings. Katsumoto had no idea what to say. Anything he said, no matter what it was, could easily ruin their relationship. “What do you want me to say, Thomas?” Katsumoto said, frustration leaking into his voice. “Yes? No? Which isn’t going to make you run screaming?” He waited for Magnum’s answer, heart pounding, deathly afraid of what it would be.

Yes,” Magnum said. “I want you to say yes. I want to hear it.”

Oh, thank god. Katsumoto hadn’t ruined things. In fact, it looked like he was getting exactly what he wanted and, apparently, what Magnum wanted. Katsumoto wiggled again, and this time Magnum let him up, moving to the side on his knees next to Katsumoto. Katsumoto looked Magnum in the eyes letting all his emotion bleed through. “Yes,” Katsumoto said, clearly and plainly. “Yes, I meant it. I love you, Thomas Magnum. I know we’ve never talked about it, but, god help me, despite my better judgment, I do.”

Katsumoto didn’t expect Magnum to say it back. That would be asking to much. Katsumoto was surprised when a grin spread across Magnum’s face and he leaned down to kiss Katsumoto tenderly. “I love you, too.”

A flood of emotions washed over Katsumoto—love, relief, happiness, and a million more he couldn’t name. It was all too much for Katsumoto, so he sought to lighten the mood. “Good,” Katsumoto said, “because I’d hate to be the only one with my heart on the line, here.”

Magnum stretched out beside Katsumoto, running a hand lovingly over Katsumoto’s face. “You’re definitely not, Gordon.” Magnum kissed Katsumoto again, tongue probing at Katsumoto’s lips. Katsumoto’s parted his lips willingly, and Magnum’s tongue slipped inside. The kiss grew heated. Magnum rolled onto his back. Forgetting his sore muscles, Katsumoto levered himself up until he loomed over Magnum, but his arms gave out, and he landed heavily on Magnum.

“Oof,” Magnum said.

“Sorry.” Way too ruin the mood. Clumsily, Katsumoto rolled off Magnum. “I guess celebratory sex is going to have to wait a few days.” Too bad. Katsumoto was really looking forward to it. Sex with Magnum was always fantastic; Katsumoto could only imagine how much better it would be now.

Katsumoto wasn’t prepared for Magnum’s next words. “Gordon,” Magnum said, sincerely, “celebratory sex can wait forever as long as I have you.”

The depth of emotion in Magnum’s voice went straight to Katsumoto’s heart. “I’m not going anywhere,” Katsumoto assured him, wanting to match Magnum’s intensity. Katsumoto shifted to better face Magnum and winced when his muscles protested. “Right now, how about you finish that massage?”

Magnum grinned. He sat up and straddled Katsumoto again. “Sounds like a good plan.”

Katsumoto relaxed back into the bed. God, he loved Magnum, and God, he loved his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I like No Take-Backs, but I like this one better. I think I did a better job of getting into the character's head.


End file.
